


О сказках и людях

by drunk_roxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Fandom Kombat 2019, Feminist Themes, Gen, Original Character(s), Realistic, Social Commentary, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy
Summary: Дашенька думает, что Рита слишком уж перегибает палку со своим феминизмом; Рита думает, что Дашеньке пора бы снять розовые очки
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	О сказках и людях

— Почему, думаешь, сказки во всех странах такие одинаковые? — Рита высыпала в свою чашку третий пакетик сахара и уставилась на нее в упор.

Дашенька пожала плечами безразлично, провожая взглядом прохожих за окном.

— Ни единой идеи, прости.

— Потому что патриархат везде одинаковый — и везде его, сука, надо одинаково поддерживать!

— О, — сказала Дашенька. — Ну, примерно этого я от тебя и ожидала.

Встреча получилась случайной — Дашенька запостила в стори в инсте, что ей грустно и не с кем выпить кофе, и по закону подлости ей тут же написала старая подруга, с которой она кое-как поддерживала связь еще с университетских времен. Рита запомнилась ей тогда яркой и жизнерадостной, всегда с идеальным макияжем и тщательно подобранной одеждой — а уж какой у нее профиль в инстаграме шикарный был! Загляденье!

Потом фотографий постепенно становилось все меньше, ретушь на них казалась все менее аккуратной, пока не исчезла совсем, а сама Рита — будто превратилась в абсолютно другого человека. Узнавать в короткостриженной располневшей женщине в спортивках свою красавицу-подругу Дашеньке было и больно, и странно — но страннее было осознать, что теперешняя Рита казалась куда более счастливой, чем прошлая, аккуратная и женственная.

И говорить им было особо не о чем, как оказалось. Дашенька подняла было тему того, как изменились их старые одногруппницы — у Леры уже второй ребенок, а Наташа, ну та замухрышка, что всегда за первой партой сидела, укатила в Германию, представляешь? — но Рита только кивала и поддакивала рассеянно, а потом и вовсе сказала, что обсуждать людей за их спинами неправильно и грубо. И замолчала снова, будто не замечая совсем очередной неловкой паузы в разговоре.

О себе Дашенька рассказывать не хотела — да и было бы, о чем рассказывать! С одним парнем прожили полгода, будто соседи в коммуналке, и разбежались без особых сожалений. Второй устраивал ей скандалы каждый вечер, пока она не выставила его из своей квартиры вместе с вещами — и ведь названивал еще потом почти месяц, зар-раза! Третий, казалось бы, идеальный во всех отношениях, постоянно звал на семейные ужины с его абсолютно невыносимыми родителями и каждый раз по-щенячьи заглядывал ей в глаза, пока его отец жаловался на прискорбное отсутствие внуков.

Уж чего-чего, а утонуть в пеленках и детской присыпке Дашеньке никак не хотелось.

Рита стучала ложкой по стенкам чашки слишком громко. Надо бы сказать ей, что это неприлично, подумала Дашенька.

— Ну вот спроси себя, — начала Рита, — сколько этих сказок про злую старую мачеху, которая, зараза такая, охомутала отца бедной красавицы-героини, и ничем, кроме козней в её сторону, толком не занята? Тысячи их! И какую мысль они все, по-твоему, несут? — она взмахнула ложкой драматично, расплескивая кофе. — Что нельзя доверять другим женщинам, особенно взрослым и опытным! А как первому встречному принцу — хорошо ещё, если принцу, а не оборванцу какому-нибудь с непременно чистым сердцем, — так это сразу истинная любовь, и никак иначе!

Дашенька неловко улыбнулась.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — сказала она успокаивающе, — ведь есть же всегда добрая фея-крестная.

— Ага. Идеально-добрая, невероятно заботливая, появляется непременно в последнюю секунду и по непонятным абсолютно причинам до того никакого участия в жизни героини не принимает. И то, только если она безропотно терпела издевательства ото всех подряд с улыбкой на лице и заботились о мимопроходящих мышах и птичках сильнее, чем о себе.

Каким образом они пришли к обсуждению детских сказок, Дашенька сама не понимала. Ведь обе же взрослые тетки, а сказки — это для детей и, может быть, для мамочек с детьми, но никак не для разумных самодостаточных женщин без тараканов в голове!

Разговор был неприятным, но она никак не могла придумать, как вежливо перевести тему. Не говорить же Рите, чтобы она заткнулась, да?

— И чем в итоге помогает распрекрасная фея-крестная, а? Может, оплачивает нашей страдалице обучение? Дарит ключи от новенькой квартиры с ремонтом? Помогает работу найти и съехать от этой сумасшедшей семейки, в конце концов?

Под её сердитым взглядом Дашенька снова почувствовала себя очень дискомфортно.

— И вся польза от замечательной феи-крестной в итоге в том, что она спихивает героиню — по прежнему с убитой самооценкой, а может, даже и с ПТСР, — под венец к ближайшему принцу, а дальше, милая, вертись как знаешь!

— Что ты такое говоришь, это же сказки! Зачем добавлять туда нашу современную рутину, если можно помечтать о вечной любви!

— Да какая, к чертям, вечная любовь? — Рита будто взорвалась — повысила голос ещё сильнее, и размахивать руками стала еще заметнее. «Перестань, люди же смотрят», хотела сказать ей Дашенька, но так и не смогла ни слова выдавить.

— Типичная героиня такой сказки — девочка лет пятнадцати, которую полжизни продержали в башне или на чердаке! И вот она впервые выходит на люди, и впервые к ней кто-то обращается не как к пустому месту, а как… — ну, не как человеку, конечно, тут у нас сказка, а не утопия, — ну хотя бы смотрят на нее, а не сквозь нее, как она привыкла.

Дашеньке всё ещё хотелось, чтобы Рита замолчала — или хотя бы говорила потише, если уж ей обязательно говорить, но что-то в её словах показалось... рациональным, что ли?

— Ты… преувеличиваешь, — неуверенно повторила она. — И зря ищешь скрытый смысл там, где его нет. Это же просто сказка, серьезно.

— Знаешь, Дашенька, вот из-за таких «просто сказок» у нас половина населения планеты свято верят, что не состоятся как личности, пока не найдут себе хотя бы захудалого мужичонку и не нарожают ему выводок «наследников». И что они наследуют-то? Продавленный диван да штаны с заплатками на заднице?

Ох. И правда.

— Ну, — начала она осторожно, — вот поговорим мы с тобой сейчас обо всем этом — и что изменится?

— Ничего и не изменится — сразу, по крайней мере. А вот потом, Даша, потом! В следующий раз ты, может, ненадолго задумаешься, стоит ли обзывать кого-то уродиной только за то, что она не вписалась в заданные обществом рамки красоты. Или заступишься в метро за женщину, у которой никак не выходит успокоить плачущего ребенка. Или сделаешь замечание коллеге, который шутит мерзкие шутки, пока все остальные натянуто посмеиваются вежливости ради, — Рита сердито выдохнула, потянулась за чашкой. Дашенька терпеливо молчала, пока она пила.

— Я к чему это — ты представь только, как много мелких добрых дел можно сделать, даже не заморачиваясь особо? А уж если заморочиться, то и подавно! — она улыбнулась, широко и искренне, и Дашеньке на секунду захотелось поверить во все, о чем она говорила, всем сердцем.

Может, тогда и у нее получится так же улыбаться?


End file.
